Like a Lollipop
by Oh My Kira
Summary: He loved the way she licked him. She did it so teasingly, just the way he liked it. It was almost as if she was licking him like a lollipop. NaruSaku, AU.


**Well, this fic is based off a song I'm obsessed with right now, but I'm not telling the song until the end of this =3= It's not exactly a song fic because I only have some of the lyrics in it, not all of them, so yeah... The lyrics are also not in order with the song, they're scattered through out the fic xD**

**Another thing is that this is slightly AU, but the only part that won't be AU in it is the Kyuubi. So yeah, you'll find out what I mean when you read. **

**Ah, and there's a lemon xD**

**The lyrics to the song are in **_italics. _**And the Kyuubi talking is in bold =w=**_  
_

**Hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

The music was loud, painfully loud, but nobody seemed to care. The room was blasting with music as the various neon lights seemed to move in every direction in the otherwise dark room. Voices could be heard laughing, talking, flirting; basically a room for entertainment.

As soon as he stepped in, he could smell the sweat coming from the hordes of people dancing so close together and erotically. The scent of perfume was present as well. His eyes darted from woman to woman, scrutinizing their appearances with a disdainful frown.

Tonight was a free night for him. He rarely ever got to enjoy an entertaining atmosphere such as this; dancing and having fun at a night club. The most he did when he went out was have a couple bowls of ramen or hang out with friends, nothing even coming close to this.

He walked over the bar and was surprised to find an empty seat. Sitting down, he turned his attention to the dance floor. Most people were out there, dancing, to the pounding music that came from the speakers. That explained the empty seat, he decided.

**"We should cause some mischief tonight, Naruto. Maybe steal a few things, like a couple drinks, then we'll really be having fun." **A voice growled, chuckling darkly as it's head filled with more thoughts.

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the Club_

As the bartender came by, Naruto ordered a glass of tequila, growing excited at the thought of having alcohol. He wasn't a drunk or anything, he just rarely got to have a taste of alcohol, since he was busy most of the time.

The blonde grabbed the glass of tequila carefully right after the bartender gave it to him. Staring into it's golden color, he could see his bright blue eyes staring back at him. He took a sip and almost sighed in pleasure at it's refreshing taste.

He set the glass back down and wiped his lips onto this arm. Now he had the strongest urge to dance for some reason. He got up from his stool and made his way over to the dance floor, looking around at all the women he presumed to be single. None really caught his eye, none of them looked special at all.

He pushed his way through the dancing people, scrunching his face up as he could practically feel their sweat rub off onto his body. He finally came to what he assumed was the middle of the dance floor when he saw a small clearing in it.

And that's when he saw her.

Dancing by herself, (thought she didn't seem to mind), was the girlfriend of his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He had only met her a few times, but it was love at first sight.

_She even wear her hair_

_Down her back like mine_

Her long, pink hair cascaded down her back and moved as she moved to the beat of the music. From what he could recall, she had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, like the most beautiful emeralds in the world.

He knew he shouldn't of felt this way about her, considering it was his best friend's girlfriend. Hell, Sasuke was like a brother to him. What would he think if he knew that his best friend fantasized about his girlfriend?

Gulping, Naruto tried to keep his eyes from going any lower, but he was finding it hard to do so. Sakura, who was facing him, turned around and continued dancing, swaying her hips to match the beat to the music.

His eyes wandered to her firm ass in the short, tight black shorts she adorned. Oh dear God, he couldn't stop staring at it.

_But man I ain't never_

_Seen an ass like hers_

Before he could even stop himself, he went over to her, tapping her on the shoulder while putting a smile on his face. She turned around, (he was indeed correct), as her green eyes landed on him, then met his deep blue eyes.

"Ah, I know you! You're Sasuke's friend, aren't you?" She stopped her dancing, the sweat lingering on her forehead and dampening it slightly.

"Yeah, I am."

She looked him over, going from up and down, a smile forming on her plump, pink lips. She found herself attracted to him, even though she was with Sasuke. Putting her hands on her hips, she decided that one little dance couldn't hurt.

"So, wanna dance, Handsome?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, but his smile faltered for a moment. "Yeah, but what's your name? I don't want to dance with somebody whose name I don't even know." He laughed, blushing out of embarrassment out of the corny joke he had made. He rubbed his the back of his head nervously; Smooth, Naruto.

She giggled, catching him off guard at her unexpected reaction. He half-expected her to make a face, then blow him off out of his obvious stupidity, but she didn't. All of a sudden, she grabbed his hand, leading him to the center of the dance floor. They were more on the sides of the center before, but now they were in the exact center.

The pink-haired girl pulled his body close to hers, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, entangling themselves in his mess of blonde hair. Hesitantly, he put his hands on her hips, pulling her so close that their crotches rubbed together.

He caught himself before he could gasp at the intimate contact between them. She seemed to notice, as her smile grew wider as she locked eyes with him. The voice in the back of her head was telling her this was wrong, but she didn't care, they were in the heat of the moment, and she didn't want it to stop.

She brought her lips to his ear, close enough for him to be able to hear despite the emphatic music and the voices of numerous people.

"My name is Sakura." Her breath sent shivers down his spine, his grip on her round hips tightening slightly.

"It's Naruto." He breathed out huskily. Heat was already rising in his body, growing hotter and hotter with each and every move they made to their dance.

**"I would love to make this chick ours, kid. Just fuck her senseless and claim her as ours. I want to her hear screams of pleasure as we-"**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi and shut him out of his mind before he could finish the sentence that would turn him on even more. He had to admit that this girl, Sakura, made his body feel things that a woman has never conjured in him before. He made her hard, he wanted her, his body was calling for her.

_Shawty wanna hump_

_You know I like to touch_

_Ya lovely lady lumps_

He was being selfish, and he knew it. Sakura was Sasuke's, but he wanted her so damn bad. It would be nothing more than a one night stand, right? Nothing more, nothing less. He knew he would regret this tomorrow after he could think more clearly, but he needed to release his fantasies on her. For now, he wasn't going to care. He was going to forget Sasuke existed and focus on the beauty in front of him.

Naruto took his hands off her hips and grabbed her ass instead. He could feel it; the lust overcoming him and clouding his senses. He let out a groan as he soon discovered how tight and firm her ass was, the best ass he had ever felt.

She moaned, responding by thrusting her hips to his, effectively grinding their crotches together more. She turned around, her back facing him. She starting dancing, moving up and down, her ass rubbing into his crotch while he took a hold of her ass once more.

_Drop it Shawty_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Do it do it Shawty_

_Don't stop_

They both moaned, but they were concealed by the music. The blonde panted, the heat suddenly getting worse as it invaded his body. Sakura almost lost it right there when she felt his hardened cock up against her ass.

He, being the venturous one he was, decided to dare himself into doing something to the pink-haired girl. He brought his fingers in between her legs and poked gently, then started to stroke her now soaked pussy through her shorts.

Out of a reaction, she instantly clamped her legs together, trapping his hand in between her legs. She moaned and ground her pussy into his fingers as he started to caress a bit faster, though still going at a teasingly slow pace.

When her legs loosened a little, he withdrew his hand from her legs, then grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He snaked his arms around her slim waist and pulled her into a kiss.

She complied, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss in the process. Her hands played with his blonde hair as he took his arm and rubbed her pussy again, becoming addicted at the feeling of touching such a moist area.

Sakura knew this was so wrong; it was cheating on Sasuke, though he deserved it because he cheated on her once, too, with some chick named Karin. Not wanting to create any drama and create a rift with other friendships, they never told anybody about their private scandal. They kept it to themselves, but Sakura became increasingly unhappy with each passing day.

_I make her feel right_

_When it's wrong like lyin'_

_Man she ain't never_

_Had a love like mine_

That was why she was here in this club at this particular night. Sasuke said he would be home late from 'work,' but she wasn't a dumbass. She knew that he was still seeing Karin, despite him saying he would leave her. They were probably fucking right now as she madeout with his best friend.

She daringly rubbed his hard cock over the material of his orange pants. He was dressed for a night club; bright orange mixed with black. Naruto grabbed her hand, making her rub his cock faster and faster. He stopped her once he felt himself on the verge of cumming. He didn't want to cum in his pants. If he was going to cum, he would do it inside of Sakura, or all over her.

This time he grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd of people and eventually passing the bar. In this particular night club, there happened to be back rooms for people that got a little... 'excited,' if you will.

Walking into there, Naruto was relieved that they were the only ones in there, as detected by the silence occupying the area. It took some time to getting used to after being in a loud, noisy room. It was also noticeably cooler in here, due to less people in the room. Large amounts of people were what made rooms hot, because it came from their body temperatures.

With their hands still entwined, he opened a door to one of the rooms and pushed Sakura roughly to the bed. He kicked the door behind him, never taking his eyes off of her. Though he could not see, he could still lock the door behind him from preventing anybody from walking in on them.

He pounced on her, instantly ripping off her red tank top that exposed her cleavage. He kissed her while unhooking her bra and started to rub her sensitive nipples. They were hard from the cool air as he pinched them, careful not to do it so it would not hurt her.

Just as quickly as her top was off, pretty soon her shorts and panties were off too, scattered all over the floor in a messy fashion. Naruto unzipped his pants and took off the rest of his clothes as they were soon a messy heap on the floor.

His hard, throbbing cock popped out now that they weren't being contained in his pants as he already began to push it into her soaked pussy. Moaning, she started thrusting her hips forward, desperately wanting his cock to be rammed into her already. Seeing that she wanted him just as badly, he grabbed a hold of her ass and shoved his cock into her.

His thrusts started off as slow and soft, but her cries urging him to go harder and faster were what made his pumping gradually grow to her wishes, but also go deeper inside of her as well. Her pussy was so tight on his pulsating cock, her walls clamped around his cock.

It felt so damn to fuck her! This must of been how Sasuke felt whenever he fucked the pink-haired girl.

**"No, fuck the Uchiha brat! Sakura is ours now! She's our mate! Only we can fuck her like this! He has no claim over her now."**

_Shawty said the nigga_

_that she with ain't shit_

_Shawty said the nigga ain't this_

_Shawty said the nigga_

_That she with can't hit_

_But Shawty Imma hit it, hit it_

_Like I can't miss_

_And he can't do this_

_And he don't do that_

"Naruto!" She moaned, calling his name as she felt his cock swell up inside of her. Gritting his teeth, the blonde could feel the cum building up in swollen cock. He was ready to cum, but he was going to hold it in.

_Shawty need a refund_

_Needa bring that nigga back_

_Just like a refund_

Pulling out of her, he flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees, in doggy style. He rammed his cock into her ass, thrusting in and out like never before. He wasn't a fan of anal sex, but he just had the strongest urge to fuck her ass. She had the best ass he'd ever seen, so he just had to feel it engulf his cock.

_I make her bring that ass back_

_And she bring that ass back_

_Because I like that_

Pumping in and out more, he finally let himself give in to his desires. With a final thrust, he began to cum deep into her ass, cum pouring out and leaking on to the bed sheets. He came a lot, and it felt damn good. Staring at her pussy, he pulled out of her and got on his knees, his face right where her pink pussy was.

He put his hands on both sides of her pussy and spread it apart. He brought his face to it and let his tongue flicker across it. She moaned and pushed her pussy into his face. Smirking, Naruto licked her once before shoving his tongue into her.

He began to lick and lap away at the juices that had already starting flowing from her. He licked her clit, a scream erupting from her as a result. His tongue went in deeper, but it came back to lick her clit again. With her screaming louder, he dragged his tongue across her sensitive clit and felt her body start to tremble from such extreme pleasure

He suddenly felt warm, sticky liquid ooze into his awaiting mouth. He greedily lapped up her cum and licked her pussy some more, making sure to get all the delicious cum from her. As a reward, he lightly spanked her ass. He enjoyed the feeling of spanking her, so he slapped it again, this time harder.

_That pussy in my mouth_

_had me loss for words_

_told her to back it up_

_Like berp berp_

_And I made that ass jump_

_Like jerp jerp_

He picked her up off the bed, this time putting him in her spot and laying down on the bed. He placed her on top of him as she caught on what he wanted her to do. Looking down at him with those big, green, lust filled orbs, she grabbed his cock and slid it into her pussy.

Her hands grasped the sheets on his sides as she began to bounce up and down on his cock, her boobs bouncing up and down with her as she did so. He watched as they moved with her, bouncing in the air, transfixed at their pale, bountiful size. He reached up and grabbed them, fondling them as she continued to ride him.

_I set her on top_

_She drop it like it's hot_

_And when I'm at the bottom_

Naruto moaned, his cock already becoming bigger inside of her again. Unable to control himself, he came in her, his cock pulling out and cumming all over her pelvis too. Damn, it was so easy for him to cum tonight. Usually it took a lot more for him to cum. This girl was something else.

He brought her down to the floor and on her hands and knees. He stood in front of her, his cock right in front of her face. She grabbed his cock, rubbing it softly before slipping it into her mouth.

_And that's when_

_She lick me _

_Like a lollipop (Oh yeah I like that)_

_She lick me_

_Like a lollipop (I like that)_

_She lick me_

_Like a lollipop (I like that)_

_She lick me_

_Like a lollipop_

Her tongue traced the tip slowly before she drove it deeper into her throat. She rubbed the shaft as she sucked faster and deeper. His hands had woven themselves into her long pink hair, fisting in it as his cock felt so good in her mouth.

_Give and gettin' head (Huh)_

_Give and gettin' head (Huh)_

_Give and gettin' head (Ha)_

He groaned as her rubbing became more consistent and her tongue wrapped around his cock and sucked it more and more. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and licked the tip and the shaft up and down.

_I said hmmmm I like that_

_Say hmmmm yeah I like that_

_I said hmmmm yeah I like that_

_Hmmhmmm_

Unable to contain his growing desire for more, he made sure his hands were clamped tightly on to the back of her head as he started moving her mouth in and out from his cock, pounding in deeper each time he went in. Her tongue swept across his cock again, making him release a loud moan of satisfaction.

_Shawty wanna lic-lic-lic-lick me_

_Like a lollipop_

_Shawty wanna lic-lic-lic-lick me_

_Like a lollipop_

_Shawty wanna lick me_

_Like a lollipop_

_She lick me_

_Like a lollipop_

_(I let her lick the wrapper)_

He came, blowing his load so deep into her mouth. He withdrew from her mouth as some of the cum stuck from his cock and was attached to her mouth, slowly dripping down to the floor.

Naruto panted heavily, finding himself out of breath for the final time. He pulled her back up from her hands and knees and enveloped her in a hug, falling with her on to the bed. They both were sweating like crazy, almost as bad as the people outside on the dance floor.

Both of their faces were flushed, just like their bodies were. His arms were wrapped around her, kissing down her neck softly, lulling her to sleep. He peered at the clock that hung on the wall across the room from them and nearly gasped at the time.

It read 2:39 am, and he had work tomorrow afternoon. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and felt a pain in his chest about leaving her alone. With a final kiss on her forehead, he slipped silently out of the bed and picked his clothes off from the floor.

He changed into them, glancing at Sakura's sleeping form every once in a while. He wanted to keep in contact with her, that's for sure. He had a feeling that her and Sasuke would break up soon, so maybe they could get to know each other better after that happens.

On the nightstand next to the bed was a pen and paper, a highly convenient thing for Naruto. Walking to it, he picked it up and the pen and quickly scribbled down his number for her, asking her to give him a call when she awakes from her slumber. He also heavily hinted and implied that maybe, just maybe that they could have sex again, but of course after her and Sasuke break up.

_Call me so I can_

_Come and do it for you_

_Call me so I can_

_Come and prove it for you_

_Call me so I can_

_Make it juicy for you_

_Call me so I can get it juicy_

_For you_

As the blonde walked out of the room, he couldn't help but look around at all the people around him, thinking how lucky he was just to have done such intimate things with the gorgeous woman back in the room. He wanted her, and he would have her someday. An uncharacteristic smirk formed on his face while his cheeks were tinted with a soft pink glow. She could give a damn good blowjob.

_She lick me_

_Like a lollipop_

_(So I let her lick_

_the wrapper)_

_

* * *

_

**Ahaha, I enjoyed writing that xD I hope you enjoyed reading it. Well if you noticed, I tried to make the lyrics from the song match with their actions =w= I think I did alright. **

**Oh and the song is Lollipop by Lil' Wayne. It's rap, if you didn't know that. And sorry if any of you are offended by the word 'nigga.' It was a part of the song, so I included it with the fic.**

**Oh and I almost forgot this: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Lollipop.  
**

**Well, I also hope that this didn't suck too bad x_x I'm still trying to improve at writing a decent lemon, but I'm coming along, I think. =3=**

**Mwuhahaha! I'm obsessed with NaruSaku xD Sorry, I just wanted to say that =w=**

**Anyways, please r&r! D: I love reviews~ I'm aiming for at least 10 reviews x_x Hope that's not too high, since I got like 10 on the first day my SasuSaku lemon was published, now it's at 21 =3=**

**But yes, please r&r! :D**


End file.
